<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Majesty by lone_writer_55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205220">Your Majesty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_writer_55/pseuds/lone_writer_55'>lone_writer_55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Kinghongjoong, Military, Royalguard - Freeform, captainseonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_writer_55/pseuds/lone_writer_55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"An explosion has occured at the Royal Marina. Shown on screen is the mushroom cloud witnessed by the citizens on the streets as it towers over them spewing out debris towards them. Emergancy services are already on scene and it doesn't look pretty" The new anchor says.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Seonghwa/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seonghwa stands in the stands near the track watching cars shoot past him. If told that he would be standing on Korean soil, in a nice suit and all fixed up a month ago Seonghwa would've chuckled and shaken his head. Seonghwa used to complain about the heat and sand in different places while he was on deployment as he fought with his buddies out in the desert but now he is complaining about the uncomfortable dress shoes and his shirt collar which is a little too tight since it isn't really his.</p><p>Seonghwa was never really that fond of the monarchy. He wasn't really sure of what they do for the country except from taking in money and spending it in all different ways.</p><p>The sniper had been shifted into the Royal Guard after his base had been brutally attacked by a group unknown to them and they all fought until they were done.</p><p>The choppers landed and Seonghwa was ordered to pack his things and get in before being taken back to Korea.</p><p>Seonghwa had his fair share of stress on the field. But nothing stressed Seonghwa more than watching the Prince race round a motorsport track in an expensive flashy car with the chances of crashing and being compacted into a small cube.</p><p>"And the Prince crosses the line with ease!" The commentator exclaims.</p><p>"Get the Prince into the break room" Seonghwa orders as he walks over to the Prince and opening his door.</p><p>"Well done, your Highness" Seonghwa congratulates stoically.</p><p>"Come on, Captain. A little more enthusiasm wouldn't hurt" the Prince teases pulling his helmet off and handing it to someone.</p><p>"Well done, your Highness" Seonghwa repeats in the same tone.</p><p>"So uptight" the Prince sighs following the path to the break room with Seonghwa right behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa isn't happy about becoming a glorified babysitter.</p><p> </p><p>"It was an easy victory in the end but the start was the challenge especially when I had to create some distance.." The Prince recounts dramatically for the people around him as he get's ready for the ceremony. </p><p>Seonghwa subtly rolls his eyes before looking round the room and sees San holding back a laugh.</p><p>The Prince gets changed as Seonghwa quietly directs groups into positions all around the facility.</p><p>"Everything is in place, Captain" Wooyoung says.</p><p>"Everything is ready, your highness" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"Alright, let's go" the Prince nods with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa walks a few steps behind Hongjoong watching everything making sure there wasn't any threats.</p><p>The ceremony begins and continues smoothly but Seonghwa knew that silence wasn't always a good thing.</p><p> </p><p>Gunfire rings out and Seonghwa sprints up onto stage pulling Hongjoong down with him and covering the Prince with his body.</p><p>"Three gunmen, one down in the west wing. location unknown for the others" Mingi says.</p><p>"Moving to the car" Seonghwa orders wrapping an arm round Hongjoong and pulling his gun out of his holister.</p><p>"Let's go, Sir" Seonghwa says pulling hongjoong with him.</p><p> </p><p>Six guards jog with them aiming at any potential threats along the way.</p><p>"Split up and search" Seonghwa orders as they turn the corner.</p><p>"Yes, sir" The guards nod before splitting off.</p><p>Seonghwa and hongjoong run down the corridor befire a gunman steps out infront of them. Seonghwa pushes Hongjoong behind him.</p><p>"Drop your weapon or I will shoot!" Seonghwa shouts.</p><p>The gunman takes aim at them instead and Seonghwa pulls the trigger, the bullet flies into his chest and the man gasps before dropping to his knees.</p><p>Seonghwa pulls Hongjoong past the man and out the door. Thankfully the car had been parked in the right spot with the door open as some guards hold off the public and the press and Hongjoong gets in.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go!" Seonghwa orders walking round to the front passenger seat.</p><p> </p><p>"Your highness, are you okay?" Seonghwa asks looking at the Prince through the rerview mirror to see the prince looking a little shaken as he twisted his rings.</p><p>"Well for a preson who has been shot at, not bad" Hongjong jokes.</p><p>"Any injuries?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"Well I might throw up" Hongjoong sighs shakily.</p><p>Seonghwa pulls out a sick bag just incase and keeps an eye on the prince during the rest of the ride like he usually would.</p><p>"The after party, I'm going to it" Hongjoong speaks up.</p><p>"What? But your highness, the risks of you being there-" Seonghwa begins.</p><p>"I can't be scared of them, Captain. Continuing on like usual will show them that they weren't able to rattle me" Hongjoong nods firmly as if he were convincing himself more than Seonghwa.</p><p>"Alright" Seonghwa nods before making arrangments for the next event.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa opens the prince's door and follows him through the palace and up to his room. Stylists, makeup and hair assistants take over as Seonghwa resists the urge to lean against the wall and close his eyes for two seconds. Seonghwa makes sure veryone continues as usual until the Prince calls on him.</p><p>"You're accompaying me to the party right, Captain?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>"Yes, your highness"</p><p>"I think not" Hongjoong scoffs.</p><p>"Pardon, Sir?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"You can't go to a club in a suit" Hongjoong sighs.</p><p>"Sir I'm on duty-" Seonghwa answers.</p><p>"Yeah and none of my gurd will be caught slipping so go get changed. I'm sure the other gurads won't mind looking over me for a five minuets" Hongjoong says.</p><p>"Five minuets-" Seonghwa starts</p><p>"Be back in five minuets, Captain" The prince orders.</p><p>"Wait-"</p><p>"It's started" The prince sings.</p><p>Seonghwa sighs before rushhing out the room and running down the stairs. So childish but no matter what he is definetly not about to loose this challenge. </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa runs across the gardens and into the Royal Guard chambers before racing up the stairs and into the dorms. He had learned to keep a few spares of everything here even though he had his own flat away from the palace grounds. Seonghwa pushes the door open and a few guards jump up in surprise as Seonghwa pulls his tie off in one swift movement.</p><p>"Hyung, what are you doing?" Mingi asks eyeing Seonghwa.</p><p>"Changing" Seonghwa answers pulling a black t-shirt over his head.</p><p>"oh" Yunho nods.</p><p>Seonghwa pulls on the jeans and grabs a leather jacket. he straps his gun to his hip and shoves a few more things into his pockets before shoving his in-ears back in and running back out as if his life depended on it.</p><p>His pride definetly did.</p><p>Seongha runs back across the gardens and over a bush that he would definetly be scolded for later. Seonghwa takes the quicker route through the kitchen and past all of the staff who he would apologies to later with a sheepish smile.</p><p>Seonghwa walks back into the room, slightly out of breathe and sees a guard widen his eyes in shock.</p><p>"Well five minuets are up and the Captain isn't here yet" Hongjoong says from his bathroom. Hongjoong walks back into the room with a smirk before locking eyes with Seonghwa who bows respectfully.</p><p>"YAH!" Hongjoong jumps seeing the Captain in his place by the door.</p><p>"how long have you been here?" Hongjoong asks placing a hand over his heart.</p><p>"Long enough" Seonghwa answers with a small smirk before retuning to his stoic expression.</p><p>The Prince rolls his eyes as Seonghwa cards his fingers through his hair fixing flyaways back in place.</p><p> </p><p>The club is packed and bursting with music. Seonghwa leads thr Prince to the table and allows for him to sit down. Seonghwa stands behind the Prince with his hands behind his back.</p><p>"All pairs in place?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"Yes, Sir" they all answer.</p><p>Seonghwa looks to Yunho and Mingi by the bar, Yeosang and Wooyoung by the dance floor and San and Jongho on the second floor watching over everyone. Seonghwa realized that trusting his team was very important when he first got the job. He knew that they are all trained to give their lives for the monarchy but also their colleagues and Seonghwa would undoubtedly do the same without thinking twice about it.</p><p> </p><p>"Your, Highness" a man around the same age as the Prince approaches.</p><p>Seonghwa watches the Prince stiffen a little and waits for the Prince to signal him in.</p><p>"Good to see you" Hongjoong presses ln his best show stopping smile.</p><p>The two begin talking about something and Seonghwa turns his attention something else.</p><p> </p><p>It was times like this where seonghwa questioned his work. He questions if he actually was given a promotion or more of a demotion. He felt useless standing there when he knew his skills as a sniper weren't being properly used. To anyone else his day would be considered as hectic but to him the work was easy. He didn't have to worry about land mines or raids.</p><p>Here he had to worry about the kid who is 8 months younger than him and getting drunk by the second.</p><p>Seonghwa watches Hongjoong tip glass after glass empty until the Prince is barely able to remember his own name.</p><p>This is what he fought for overseas. This is what he watched his friends die for.</p><p>A Prince who can't hold his drink.</p><p> </p><p>"There is something going on outside" Yeosang says.</p><p>Seonghwa looks to Yeosang who points to the front door. Seonghwa tilts his head tosee some people fighting near the door and pointing to the Prince.</p><p> </p><p>"Your Highness, I think we should go now" Seonghwa says leaning down.</p><p>"No! I want to stay!" Hongjoong slurs before dowing his drink.</p><p>"It's not safe" Seonghwa says watching the people push through walking towards them.</p><p>"Jongho, San, get down here" Seonghwa orders motioning for Yeosang and Wooyoung to step in.</p><p>"Yor Highness, there is a threat and you need to leave" Seonghwa says a little firmer.</p><p>"I don't care" Hongjoong scoffs as a fight breaks out on the dance floor.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa steps infront of the threat approaching them and twists the mans arm around before bending it behind his back and kicking him away before dodging a punch and jabbing the man in the gut forcing him back. Seonghwa stands up and looks back to see the prince still drinking.</p><p>You've got to be joking, Seonghwa thinks to himself.</p><p>Seonghwa goes to kick the man but his opponent catches his foot and flips him to the ground. Seonghwa sees the man pull out a dager and Seonghwa grabs his foot only to be kicked. Seonghwa looks to the Prince through the tears in his eyes before getting back up to his feet and grabbing the man and falling back. Seonghwa pulls the man into a jujitsu hold and breaks his arm before getting up and grabbing the Prince's drink.</p><p>"NO! Don't waste a good drink" The Prince shouts reaching for it again.</p><p>Seonghwa grabs thr Prince and pulls him up before hearing a shout.</p><p>"Captain! Go!" Wooyoung shouts.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Your Highness" Seonghwa apologieses but nothing about his tone showed that he was being sincere  before slinging the prince over his shoulder</p><p>"YAH!" Hongjoogn shouts as Seonghwa bolts past people.</p><p>"Move out!" Seonghwa Commands.</p><p>Seonghwa digs the key to the Prince's car out of his pocket and unclocks the doors pushing the prince into the passenger side before slipping into the driver's seat and startung the engine before speeding off. Seonghwa flips the switch for the sirens and Wooyoung drives behind them.</p><p>"Follow in a close formation" Seonghwa orders putting hid seat belt on.</p><p>"Your highness, I suggest that you put you seatbelt on" Seonghwa advises with a glance over to the Prince.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully they all get back to the palace and the prince into the staffs arms. Seonghwa dismisses the others before walking into the Prince's room.</p><p>Hongjoong crawls into bed a few moments later and the staff wait for his next order. Seonghwa fights the urge to hold his cheek after the adrenaline had worn off.</p><p> </p><p>"Is Captain Park there?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>"Yes, your highness?" Seonghwa asks stepping out from his spot.</p><p>"was it necessary to chuck me over your shoulder?"</p><p>" That man hadn't touched you but if the next had gotten close enough you would've been in a body bag with dager wounds" Seonghwa explains.</p><p>Hongjoong stills for a minuet before sighing.</p><p>"Dismissed" Hongjoong orders and everyone quietly files out of the room.</p><p>"Captain?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>"Your Highness" seonghwa nods.</p><p>Hongjoong pauses for a second before shaking his head.</p><p>"Night" Hongjoong says.</p><p>"Good Night, Your Highness" Seonghwa says before closing the door.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa walks down the halls holding a cold hand to his cheek and gives orders to the night team before walking into the dorms and handing in his equipment and retriving his keys.</p><p>"Where are you going, Cap?" A guard asks.</p><p>"Need to sort something out" Seonghwa answers as he walks back out.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa grabs a cool bottle and presses it against his face, sighing in relief as he walks through his bare flat.</p><p>No one knew of this place and technically he didn't live here.</p><p>Seo Bonhwa does.</p><p>He had bought the place with the intention of keeping it secret. A place where he could go where no one else would be. A safe house for lack of a better term.</p><p>Though with his new position he barely ever got anytime to leave the Prince's side for Seonghwa plugs his phone into charge before gabbing a change of clothes and hopping into the shower. He makes quick work of finishing off his routine before falling into bed (a matress on the floor for the now). Seonghwa glances over to his digital alarm clock and sighs seeing that it's already three in the morning.</p><p>Seonghwa wakes up to his phone ringing in another room. He pulls himself onto his feet before navigating his way through the dark rooms. Seonghwa presses the answer button.</p><p>"Mar- Seonghwa" Seonghwa announces covering up his mistake.</p><p>"Captain, it's the Prince" The head guard says.</p><p>Seonghwa resists the urge to groan.</p><p>"I'm coming" Seonghwa says.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa pulls on a black turtle neck and grey dress trousers before lacing up his boots and grabbing his long coat and gloves.</p><p>"Five in the fucking morning" Seonghwa mutteres to himself as he locks his door.</p><p>Seonghwa barely got sleep as it was and wasn't exactly pleased that he had to wake up to go back to the palace before it was even his shift.</p><p>Seonghwa parks his car and walks out towards the guards coming his way.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" Seonghwa asks swiping his brown bangs out of his face.</p><p>"The Prince isn't in his room" The guard said with a frown plastered on his face.</p><p>"You called me here for that?" Seonghwa asks raising his eyebrows.</p><p>"He's not in the palace" The guard adds.</p><p>"Well you should've said that" Seonghwa grunts.</p><p>Seonghwa looks off into the distance trying to think.</p><p>" Search the palace grounds" Seonghwa sighs walking to the dorms.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa grabs his equipment and puts his inears in. He runs up the stairs and opens the door flicking on the lights.</p><p>"Get up!" Seonghwa orders walking past the rooms banging his fist on the doors as he passes them.</p><p>He pushes the door open to his team room and flicks on the lights drawing out a few groans.</p><p>"Get up! The Prince has gone missing!" Seonghwa shouts.</p><p>"What?" San asks rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"The Prince has gone missing. We need to find him now" Seonghwa orders shaking Jongho awake.</p><p>"Hyung" Jongho groans.</p><p>"Up, now. I want everyone downstairs in two minuets" Seonghwa orders everyone.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa had split everyone up his team members leading groups in pairs while he led one alone.</p><p> </p><p>"Use the bikes, speed up the process" Seonghwa says as he gets on a dirtbike after securing his helmet.</p><p>"Will you be alright?" Yeosang asks getting into a cart with Wooyoung.</p><p>"Of course" Seinghwa nods before flipping his visor down.</p><p>"Get him back before seven" Seonghwa orders.</p><p>"Yes, Sir" Everyong chants before setting off.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa scan his surroundings and slowly each section of the palace grounds had been checked.</p><p>"Keep going, we can't stop until we find him" Seonghwa says as he nears the forrest.</p><p>"Yes, sir" the teams repond.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa speeds up a little as he weave through the trees before stopping when he sees Yeosang and his team in front of him.</p><p>"Where did you come from?" Seonghwa asks pushing his visor up with a gloved hand.</p><p>"From the West, we had a diagonal path so Wooyoung and I split to cover more ground in the same time frame" Yeosang explains. Seonghwa notices Yeosang shivering in his clothes with one hand gripping the flashlight with white knuckles.</p><p>"Here, take this" Seonghwa says shrugging off his long coat and passing it over to the younger.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Don't make me repeate myself" Seonghwa sighs still holding his coat out for Yeosang to take.</p><p>Yeosang nods hesitantly before slipping the coat on and pulling it around him.</p><p> "Keep looking" Seonghwa orders before starting his bike again.</p><p>Everyone agrees and Seonghwa looks round to make sure that everyone else it okay before setting off again.</p><p>"Captain, we think there is someone in the woods near our location heading towards you" Jongho informs.</p><p>"Thanks, Jongho" Seonghwa answers speeding up.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa swerves through the trees quickly catching up to the Prince who was on a quadbike. The Prince tries to shake him but Seonghwa keeps his target in his sights before they get to the river bank and the Prince is forced to stop.</p><p>"I can't get a minuet alone!" The prince shouts getting off the quad bike and chucking his helmet away in frustration.</p><p>He walks over to Seonghwa who was still on his bike watching the Prince walk over. The Prince grabs at Seonghwa's top and Seonghwa allows for the Prince to pull him fowards.</p><p>"Who the hell do you think you are?!" The Prince scolds, expression pained with anger.</p><p>Seonghwa pulls off his helmet and holds the Prince's gaze. The Prince stutters a little.</p><p>"Captain Park of the His Highness the Prince's Royal Gruard" Seonghwa answers with a stoic expression.</p><p> </p><p>The Prince let's go of Seonghwa's top and walks away.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa stands by his bike as the Prince sits by the river back watching the sunrise.</p><p>"I'm so tired" Mingi yawns over the coms.</p><p>"Get some rest everyone, I'll wake you up when I get back" Seonghwa orders quietly.</p><p>"Thank you, Sir" The groups say in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa looks round the clearing before turning his attention back to the Prince who looks away before speaksing.</p><p>"What is my scheduel today?" Hongjoong sighs</p><p>"Lunch with his majesty the King and then a meeting with the Royal Charity" Seonghwa answers.</p><p>"Cut down becuase of the attack?" Hongjoong assumes.</p><p>"Yes, your Highness" Seonghwa confirms rubbing his cold hands behind his back.</p><p>"When you shot that man, what were you thinking?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa tilts his head and thinks on the question.</p><p> </p><p>"It was on insticnt, you or them. I'm here to protect you. I can't second guess my judgement" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"Do you regret it?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>Seonghwa shakes his head.</p><p>"Even if you don't like me?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>"Soldiers only follow commands, your highness. I'm doing the same no matter the circumstance" Seonghwa answers.</p><p>Hongjoong nods.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong is silent on the way back to the palace even as Seonghwa escorts him back to his room.</p><p>"You can go" Hongjoong dismissed with a wave.</p><p>Seonghwa bows before walking back to the dorms.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa sets the key and helmets down before making his way upstairs. He gently pushes the door open and grabs a few things before freshening up and styling his hair. Seonghwa fixes his badge and cheverons on his blazer sleeves before waking everyone up. </p><p>"Come on guys, wake up" Seonghwa says rubbing Mingi's back bringing him out of sleep slowly so that he wouldn't be cranky.</p><p>"Hyung" Mingi rasps once he sees Seonghwa standing over him.</p><p>Seonghwa raises his eyebrows allowing for him to talk.</p><p>"You're back" Mingi smiles pulling Seonghwa into a tight hug.</p><p>"I was only away for a few hours" Seonghwa chuckles patting the younger on the back.</p><p>"I know but still" Migni whines.</p><p>"Get up, it'll be a slow day today" Seonghwa sighs pulling the younger to sit up.</p><p>Mingi whines and lets his head dip backwards trying to pull the Captain back to hugging him but Seonghwa doesn't move.</p><p>"Ye're gonna rip ma arms off" Seonghwa grunts as his accent slips in.</p><p>"But I'm tired" Mingi whines.</p><p>"Coffee exists" Seonghwa argues finally pulling the younger to his feet with a satisfied huff.</p><p> </p><p>Seeonghwa stands in the King's office opposite him is the King and the Prince and on the other side of them is the Captain of the King's Royal Guard. Seonghwa had a brief conversation about the weather with him before they had to go back to their duties.</p><p>"I'm always on the exercise rota for friday mornings" Yeosang complains.</p><p>"You're a Royal Guard dumbass" Wooyoung retorts.</p><p>"Yeah, but not on a friday morning. A five kilometer run at six in the morning isn't what I want to do" Yeosang bites back.</p><p> </p><p>Enlist for your contry they said.</p><p>Protect what is your's they said.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa holds the urge to jump out the window and opts to live for whatever reason.</p><p>But he is so done.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!!</p><p>folow me on twitter @ lone_writerr<br/>and on instagram    @ lone._writer._</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Captured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"That's mine" Seonghwa whines as his brother snatches his dragon plushie out of his grasp.<br/>"Well, I have it now" Seonghwa's brother teases sticking his tongue out.</p><p>Seonghwa's gaze is filled with hateful tears as he stares at his brother.<br/>"Give it" Seonghwa says warning the older.<br/>"Or what?" His brother asks.<br/>"Or I'll get it back myself" Seonghwa answers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To express Satoori (dialect) I'm using Scottish slang since that's what I'm more familiar with. So any words that I think will need to be explained will be listed, if something doesn't make sense please just ask and I'll add it to the list. </p><p>Gob = mouth<br/>Peepers = eyes<br/>Yer' = You're<br/>pronounced Yaeh I guess<br/>Ye = You<br/>Yapping = talking crap</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oooo, who's that?" San hums over the comms.</p><p>"Lookslike a goverment official car" Yeosang say.</p><p>"Oh it's the Prime Minister" San says.</p><p>"Must be impotant" Mingi hums.</p><p>"He's inside, I have eyes on him now" Mingi announces.</p><p>"Looks tense" Jongho observes.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa waits for the knock at the door and for the King's guard to walk through announcing the Prime Minister's arrival.</p><p>However he did not expect a man in a black suit to walk in with him.</p><p>Seonghwa glance over to the Captain of the King's guard who had went a little stiff at the unannounced presence of the man.</p><p>"Prime Minister" The King greets as the Prime Minister and the man bow.</p><p>"Your, Majesty and Your Highness. Good to see you too. This is my new security detail" The Prime Minister says.</p><p> </p><p>Though the Captain of the King's guard shifts to a less tense stance Seonghwa decides to trust the Prime Minister and also relaxes a little. He keeps an eye on the man noting details for later. Something about him didn't sit well with Seonghwa.</p><p>The king talks about the up coming election.</p><p>Hongjoong keeps a fake smile on his face for show and nods here and there as his brother talks.</p><p>"What do you think Honjoong?" The king asks.</p><p>"What does the Prince know about-"</p><p>"Hongjoong knows enough to have his opinion said" The king interupts before smiling to Hongjoong allowing for the younger to speak.</p><p>"Well, if you would like to be in office for another term then I do suggest creating some policies targeted toward a younger audience. It's the main weakness of the party and could really boost the outcome of the election" Hongjoong explains.</p><p>"We simply cannot do that. If we start-"</p><p>"It was only a suggestion. Do whatever you want with it" Hongjoong sighs.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa notices a familiar emotion cross Hongjoong's eyes before going back to normal. And it was one that the Captain had been catching glimpses of a few times during his shifts.</p><p>The rest of the meeting goes well and Seonghwa is about to leave with the Prince before the King stops him.</p><p> </p><p>"I know my brother can be a bit of a hassle" The King begins after the door closes.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa doesn't speak. The King sighs before looking past Seonghwa to the door.</p><p> </p><p>"I would appreciate if you watch over him, not only as his bodyguard but as friend, If you can find it in you..." The King says quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa stand watching the King who was staring at his hands. The request struck through his heart.</p><p> </p><p>"I will try to, Your Majestey" Seonghwa nods.</p><p>"Thank you, Captain" The king sighs in relief.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa joins everyone in the car and they set off. Seonghwa felt his heart clench when he thought of home and tried to keep his mind focused on something else.</p><p> </p><p>"Captain?" Hongjoong asks looking up from his monitor.</p><p>"Yes? Your highness?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"Where are you from?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>"Geyongsang Province" Seonghwa replies.</p><p>"So you grew up there?"</p><p>"Yes, your majesty" Seonghwa nods.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong falls back into silence allowing for Seonghwa to zone out again.</p><p> </p><p>"What was it like?" Hongjoong asks abruptly.</p><p>"Sorry?" Seonghwa asks in surprise.</p><p>"What was it like living in the provinces?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>"It was- uh- interesting" Seonghwa stutters.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa didn't mind talking about his home but found it weird why Hongjoong would bring it up all of a sudden.</p><p> </p><p>"What made it interesting?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>"Well- I - it's-"</p><p>"Your, Highness. The Royal Chairty Board members are here" a guard informs.</p><p>"Send them in" Hongjoong nods.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa sighs as the Board members walk in. Seonghwa thought there was something off about them. Maybe the topics to be covered are a bit stressful. Seonghwa sees the way some of them couldn't sit still, and others were sitting far too still.</p><p>The day passes by just like anyother and Seonghwa returns to the dorms after a briefing with the Major.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"There was an idea from the Captain of the King's guard for you to join them for a few days and gain some knowlegde to implement in the Prince's guard. I thinks it's a spectacular idea. You're free to decline but-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No sir, I'll do it. It will be a good learning opportunity" Seonghwa agrees.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good to hear" Major Kim nods.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa wasn't really sure on how long he would be with the King's guard and he wasn't really excited. It was just another uniform and he would be taking orders instead of giving them.</p><p> </p><p>A few weeks later Seonghwa is given a letter.</p><p> </p><p>"What's that, Hyung?" San asks.</p><p>"Orders" Seonghwa answers looking at the paper.</p><p>"What is the Prince going somewhere?" San asks.</p><p>"No" Seonghwa shakes his head pocketing the letter.</p><p>"Then what's going on?" San asks.</p><p>"Ateez! Gather round!" Seonghwa shouts standing in the enterence way of the dorms.</p><p> </p><p>Soon Seonghwa is standing in front of six other guards.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Mingi asks pushing back his wet hair.</p><p>"I have orders. So I'll be away with the King's guard for a while. Yunho will be in charge while I'm away and the Major will be there if you need him " Seonghwa says.</p><p>"When are you leaving?" Jongho asks.</p><p>"Tonight, when this day is done" Seonghwa says.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone stands quietly not really knowing what to say.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll come back before you know it" Seonghwa assures.</p><p>Everyone nods and Seonghwa dismisses them.</p><p> </p><p>The Prince was quiet during dinner  and only spoke up when he was done.</p><p>"Captain, I heard you had been given new orders" Hongjoong says clasping his hands.</p><p>"Yes, your Highness"</p><p>"So you're leaving?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>"Yes, well only for a week or two, The Major wanted me to learn some things from the King's guard" Seonghwa explains.</p><p>"So it's temporary" Hongjoong says.</p><p>"Yes, your Highness"</p><p>"It's good to know someone competent will be protecting my brother" Hongjoong says.</p><p>"Thank you, your Highness" Seonghwa bows, although he wasn't really sure if it was a complement.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa packed what he needed and walked out of the dorms in the dead of night. He get's into the transport sent for him waiting at the gates and is welcomed by the Captain of the King's Guard.</p><p>"There you are!" The Captain smiles.</p><p>"Sorry, it always is a hassle getting the night team settled" Seonghwa bows.</p><p>"Tell me about it" Captain groans, patting Seonghwa's back.</p><p>Seonghwa feels at ease as he sets his stuff down. He observes how everyone is at ease as they settle down for the night and bring Seonghwa in as if they had known him for years. Seonghwa lays down as people start falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p>"So you served in the marines?" A guard asks next to Seonghwa startling him.</p><p>"Huh? Yeah" Seonghwa confirms.</p><p>"When did you enlist?" The guard asks.</p><p>"I was eighteen" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"Explains how you're a Captain then" The guard hums.</p><p>"I guess" Seonghwa nods, moving from his side to his back.</p><p>"But why are you part of the royal Guard?" The guard asks.</p><p>"Dunno, I was just given orders and I'm just following them" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"Just a soldier, the Prince is a real annoyance from what I heard" The guard says.</p><p>"He's not all that bad just..." Seonghwa didn't really know why he was defending Hongjoong but he was.</p><p>"Just misunderstood" Seonghwa adds.</p><p>"If you say so. I guess you would know him best. You're around him all the time" The guard yawns drifting off.</p><p>"Maybe" Seonghwa nods.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa buttons up the white blazer and secures his chevrons on his shoulders. The white lazer stood out against his black shirt and tie a combination he never thought he would be wearing. Seonghwa styles his hair and laces up his shoes before joining Captain Woo for breakfast.</p><p>Seonghwa puts in one of his in-ears as he sips his tean and almost chokes before ripping it back out.</p><p>The amount of chatter that was filling the coms hurt Seonghwa's ears.</p><p>"You put your in-ear in, didn't you?" Captain Woo asks.</p><p>Seonghwa nods still coughing.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry about that" Captain Woo says patting Seonghwa's back.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa finally calms down and finishes his food and looks around as the other guard continue to eat. Seonghwa couldn't help but think of his team.</p><p>Mingi would still be eating away slowly and Seonghwa would wait for him no matter how long he took.</p><p>Seonghwa smiles to himself before that Captain grabs his attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go" Captain Woo says.</p><p>Seonghwa nods and follows the Captain out of the cafeteria.</p><p> </p><p>"The King was the one who gave me the idea actually. I agreed because it's a good way to know how things are run just in case. We both know that things don't go t plan" Captain woo says walking beside Seonghwa.</p><p>Seonghwa sees an emotion that he couldn't pin point, the Captain seemed sad and regretful.</p><p>"I'm sure that everything is mostly the same of course it's just the finer details. For the duration of your stay you will be with me so" Captain Woo explains.</p><p>Seonghwa nods and his handed his weapons.</p><p> </p><p>The day was almost the exact same as the Prince's, Seonghwa spent his day at the Captain's side - more like opposite him - and watched over the King.</p><p>The days pass the same and Seonghwa had picked up many tips and ways he could help everyone else. Captain Woo was nothing but welcome and happy all of the time. Seonghwa enjoyed the time he spent with the King's guard and he thought it was clear they had grown attached to him as Jihoon Hyung clings onto Seonghwa in the cafeteria.</p><p>"Hyung, please. Let me eat" Seonghwa laughs.</p><p>"No! I can't let my sniper buddy go!" Jihoon exclaims.</p><p>"Hyung, you can visit me. I'm only an hour away" Seonghwa pleads as he tries to sip his tea.</p><p>"But... but. How can I let you go" Jihoon cries.</p><p>"But unwrapping your arms hyung" Seonghwa deadpans.</p><p>"YAH! That's not what I taught you!" Jihoon shouts.</p><p>"I'm the Captain of The Prince's guard, Hyung. I will have to return one day or another" Seonghwa chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"Captain Woo" The king says and motions for everyone to leave.</p><p>"Everyone, out!" Captain Woo commands.</p><p>Seonghwa nods and begins to walk out after the other guards only to be stopped.</p><p>"Not you, Park" Captain Woo says.</p><p>Seonghwa stops and turns to face the King.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"We just wanted to know if you had heard anything about the attack" Captain Woo says.</p><p>"No, the investigation was closed after they had no other evidence"</p><p>"Do you think you can get a hold of the file and pass it to us?" The King asks.</p><p>"Sure" Seonghwa nods.</p><p>"Don't tell anyone" Captain Woo says.</p><p>Seonghwa nods.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa doesn't question what had just happened and continues on with his day.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa had actually been given a few day's holiday so that he could rest before going back to managing his team. No one but Captain Woo, the Major and Seonghwa knew. Seonghwa was happy he'd be able to go home and see his family after such a long time.</p><p>The end of the day comes quicker than he expected as some of the guard walk with Seonghwa down to the gates.</p><p>"Thanks again, Captain" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"How many times have I said to call me, Hyung" Captain Woo sighs.</p><p>Seonghwa laughs as the man pulls him in for a hug.</p><p>"See you soon" Captain Woo says, patting Seonghwa's back.</p><p>Seonghwa smiles and waves to them for the last time before getting into his car that had been brought over for him.</p><p> </p><p>The drive back was quiet as the roads opened up for Seonghwa as he picks up speed.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa arrives in home in the early hours of the morning. His parent's and brother seemed to be home.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa rings the doorbell a few times and steps back waiting for someone to answer.</p><p> </p><p>The door opens and Seonghwa's brother opens his mouth to yell but freezes.</p><p>"Seonghwa!" Bonhwa shouts tackling Seonghwa into a bear hug.</p><p>"Heam" Seonghwa laughs hugging the other back.</p><p>"You're home! Wow! It's been so long!" Bonhwa exclaims as the rock from side to side.</p><p>"I Have a few day off so I thought I would come home" Seonghwa explains.</p><p>"Then let's start of your holidays right" Bonhwa says pulling back.</p><p>Seongwha nods in agreement and follows his brother in.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them make breakfast and set the table like they used to do when they were younger.</p><p>"I'll go wake them up while you finish that" Bonhwa says.</p><p>"Alright" Seonghwa says as he fries the eggs.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa makes some coffee and hears a loud gasp from behind him making him turn round.</p><p>His mother screams and walks over to him still in shock. Seonghwa leans down to give her a hug.</p><p>"Eomma~" Seonghwa sings playfully.</p><p>"My baby! You're home!" She exclaims with joy kissing his cheeks over and over.</p><p>Seonghwa laughs.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa couldn't help but smile as his family spend their day with him.</p><p> </p><p>"We have to go to this dirt bike place. You'll love it" Bonhwa suggests.</p><p>Seonghwa agrees to go and digs out his gear before helping Bonhwa strap the two bikes in the pack of his truck.</p><p>"Be home by a reasonable hour!" Their father calls from the door.</p><p>"Okay!" the two call back in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa slides into the passenger side as his brother starts up the truck with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>The two get ready and are approached by Bonhwa's friend.</p><p>"Bonhwa! You should've called, I would've set up a quick rally" The owner says hugging Bonhwa.</p><p>"Just wanted to have a chill day since Seonghwa is off duty" Bonhwa says.</p><p>"The infamous Park Seonghwa. Nice to finally meet you. Everyone prasies your skill here but now I finally get to see it up close" The owner says shaking Seonghwa's hand.</p><p>"Don't set you expectations too high. It's been a while" Seonghwa says as his signature smirk crawls onto his lips.</p><p>"Go on and enjoy yourselves" The owner smiles.</p><p> </p><p>After the first round Seonghwa had memorised the layout and what he needed to do.</p><p>"Ready" Bonhwa asks pushing up his visor.</p><p>"Of course" Seonghwa smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Something courses through Seonghwa's blood, something that he hadn't felt in a while a and he definetly missed it.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going?" Seonghwa asks as Bonhwa veers off course.</p><p>"Let's see where this path goes" Bonhwa says jabbing his to the path through the woods.</p><p>"If we we're supposed to use it then they would've marked it" Seonghwa says shaking his head.</p><p>"You don't always have to stick to the rules, Captain. When did you get so uptight" Bonhwa says.</p><p> </p><p>The words reminded him for Hongjoong.</p><p>Seonghwa scoffs running his tongue along his bottom lip and shoves his visor down revving his bike before following after Bonhwa.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa rides behind his brother eyes narrowing as he scans his surroundings.</p><p>Bonhwa skids to a halt causing Seonghwa to brake sharply and tipping his bike. He slides across the ground before coming to a halt.</p><p>Seonghwa groans as he pulls his helmet off him and pushing himself up on his elbows.</p><p> </p><p>"You dumbass! i was right behind you!" Seonghwa yells looking over to Bonhwa who jumps over and walks over at a leisurley pace.</p><p>"Wasn't my fault the path ends with a sharp right!" Bonhwa argues throwing his hands up in the air.</p><p>"Yer' leading ye should be looking around! Open ye' peepers!" Seonghwa says  with his accent slipping out as he opens his eyes wide to empashaise his point.</p><p>"Quit yappin" Bonhwa rolls his eyes helping Seonghwa to his feet.</p><p>"Any pain?" Bonhwa ask looking Seonghwa over.</p><p>"Nah, let's keep goin" Seonghwa says leaning over to pick up his helmet.</p><p>"Am leading, cus clearly ye can't do it" Seonghwa sneers lightly.</p><p>"Shut yer gob" Bonhwa hisses helping Seonghwa lift his bike back up.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa would only behave like this with his brother, the two of them didn't take it to heart and would continue as if nothing happened later on.</p><p>Seonghwa makes sure that the two of them don't fall and motions when the is a sharp curve or when they need to climb. The two of them reach the top of a tall hill and stop.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow" Seonghwa breathes as he pulls his helmet off. The Hill was tall enough to look over their town as the sunsets.</p><p>"Right there with ye" Bonhwa says walking up next to Seonghwa.</p><p> </p><p>Lights blink like the stars and Seonghwa smiles as silence slowls his thinking down.</p><p> </p><p>"The military really changed ye" Bonhwa says.</p><p>"It's what needed to be done" Seonghwa nods in agreement.</p><p>"I owe ye" Bonhwa admits turning to face Seonghwa.</p><p>"As long as ye live your life to the fullest then am happy" Seonghwa say still admiring the view.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa had given up his dreams and joined the military to earn money for his family that was quickly falling into debt. His mother had become stressed and his brother was struggling in school his father was in and out of rehab for drinking. Seonghwa's up bringing wasn't pretty but he lived for his family's smile and would continue to live for them.</p><p> </p><p>"I should've-" Bonhwa begins.</p><p>"No point on moping now. It's in the past" Seonghwa says straight the point but still in a comforting manner.</p><p> </p><p>Bonhwa pulls Seonghwa into his side as the lean on Bonhwa's bike. Seonghwa rests his head on his brother's shoulder.</p><p>"No matter what happens, I'll always love you" Bonhwa hums quietly.</p><p>"Me too, Haem. Me too" Seonghwa sighs finally letting his guard down as a feeling of safety surrounds him.</p><p> </p><p>"I said a reasonable hour boys" their mother scolds standing in the front door.</p><p>Seonghwa and Bonhwa smile and start unloading the truck.</p><p> </p><p>"It's only ten, that's reasonable. Right Seonghwa?" Bonhwa asks bringing out a hose.</p><p>"Absolutely" Seonghwa hums with a smirk. He adjusts the suits arms round his waist and continues pulling things out of the truck.</p><p>"What did ye boys do? Roll around in mud?" Their mother asks.</p><p>"Seonghwa practically ate it" Bonhwa comments.</p><p>"Haem! He stopped and I skidded across the ground" Seonghwa explains glaring at the older.</p><p>Bonhwa scoffs.</p><p>Their mother shakes her head disapprovingly before crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Clean the gear and get showered. Food is in the fridge, reheat it but don't stay up too late" Their mother explain.</p><p>"Yes" The two nod.</p><p> </p><p>The door closes and Seonghwa stand upright with a box in his hand band opens his mouth the speak before getting a mouthful of water.</p><p>Seonghwa throws the box aside and spits out the water.</p><p>"Haem!" Seonghwa shout running over to his brother and tackling him to the ground quicker than Bonhwa could even register.</p><p>They wrestle on the ground and Seonghwa pulls the older into a jujitsu hold wrapping his legs round Bonhwa like a snake as Seonghwa holds the hose in his face.</p><p>"Try again!" Seonghwa grunts.</p><p> </p><p>The door opens and their father laughs as he hold up his phone and the two stop wrestling.</p><p>"Idiots" Their father laughs before turning round and walking back inside.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa lands on his bed and sighs. Bonhwa rolls over.</p><p>"Heam" Seonghwa whines.</p><p>"Shut up am sleeping" Bonhwa mumbles.</p><p>"Get out my bed" Seonghwa whines ignoring what his brother says.</p><p>Bonhwa shoves the covers over Seonghwa.</p><p>"Don't make me repeat myself. Now close yer eyes and sleep" Bonhwa grunts.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa lets out a huff and gets confortable before closing his eyes. Lo and behold once Seonghwa's eyes slipped shut for the first time in two days he was out like a light.</p><p> </p><p>A few days later Seonghwa goes shopping with his mother who was very excited to invite their family round to celebrate Seonghwa's unexpected arrival.</p><p>Seomghwa stands in the fruit isle with his mother before his phone rings.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung" Seonghwa greets.</p><p>"Seonghwa," Captain Woo says his tone seemed... odd.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"Uh- yeah. Anyways the King wanted to talk to you" Captain Woo says.</p><p>"M-me?" Seonghwa stutters in confusion as he looks around</p><p>"Yeah" Captain woo says.</p><p>"I'm out shopping and I don't think it's the best place to talk about something classified" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"Just listen alright and don't say his title, he understands." Captain Woo rushes.</p><p>"Alright" Seonghwa agrees although unsure of what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>After a little rustling the King comes onto the line.</p><p> </p><p>"Captain Park, thank you for talking with me"</p><p>"Not a problem, Sir" Seonghwa says.</p><p> </p><p>His mother turns and looks to him once Seonghwa starts speaking formally again and Seonghwa waves his hand as a motion to leave it.</p><p> </p><p>"Just promise me something" The king says.</p><p>"Of course" Seonghwa agrees.</p><p>"Promise me you will protect Hongjoong. Promise me that you will help him rise to be the best this country has seen" The King says.</p><p>"I promise" Seonghwa agrees pushing his confusion aside.</p><p>"Thank you" The King sighs in relife.</p><p>"No worries" Seonghwa says.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa could tell something was going on but couldn't piece together what exactly. The Presidental election coming closer and closer with only days until the big day, lots of things were going on and it made Seonghwa a little on edge as he wasn't with his team for the Prince's apperances.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa adds in the soy sauce and stirs the pot as his Eomma cuts the onions.</p><p>"Seonghwa, help me set this table up" Bonhwa motions to Seonghwa who picks sets the utensil down and wipes his hand  on the cloth before lifting up the other end and pulls down the legs.</p><p>"I'll get the chairs and you help Appa" Seonghwa says.</p><p>Bonhwa nods with a smile and staresat Seonghwa a little.</p><p>"Well what are you waiting for the chairs aren't going to get here themselves" Seonghwa says waving a hand in front of Bonhwa's face.</p><p>"Alright, Captain" Bonhwa nods snapping out of thought.</p><p>Seonghwa rolls his eyes at the other as he walks out to help their Appa.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa's Eomma had gotten eveyone to dress up a little. Seonghwa had put on a black shirt tucked into black jeans with rips at the knees. His new boots laced up</p><p>"Is that your uniform?" Bonhwa asks.</p><p>"Oh yeah. We have to wear the blazer and crest and I have my chevrons to show that I'm a Captain" Seonghwa explains as he styles his hair in the mirror.</p><p>"Wow" Bonhwa hums eyeing the blazer.</p><p>"It's different from the King's Guard" Bonhwa notes.</p><p>"Yeah, King's guard is white and black while ours is black with red and white accents. We also don't have the sash" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"Do you like being the Prince's Guard?" Bonhwa asks.</p><p>"I guess. Some day I miss my buddies in the desert but I've learned not to mind the change" Seonghwa admits.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa greets his family with a smile as they walk through the door.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa watches the room light up in a different way. Bonhwa glows as he sips his beer and talks to their cousins, nieces and nephews run around playing all sorts of games and Seonghwa dodges them before colliding into them. Eomma smiles as she plates up her favourite dishes with their aunts and uncles as his Appa's laugh bounces off the walls.</p><p>Seonghwa was happy leaning against the wall as everyone did their own thing around him. As long as they're happy he's happy.</p><p>"Aye, he set the new best as Taeyong's track" Bonhwa boasts motioning Seonghwa over.</p><p>"It's not that big of a deal" Seonghwa says shaking his head.</p><p>"Aye right! You weren't Captain of the club for no reason when we were younger" Bonhwa says nudging Seonghwa.</p><p>Seonghwa playfully rolls his eyes. Seonghwa's phone rings and he pulls it out and answers.</p><p> </p><p>Yunho would check in to keep Seonghwa updated.</p><p>"Hyung" Yunho pants.</p><p>"Go ahead" Seonghwa says tracing shapes into the armchair his brother sat in before sitting down on the arm.</p><p>"Hyung, there's something going on the-"</p><p>Something explodes as shouts ring out through his phone.</p><p>"Yunho?" Seonghwa asks as his worry eats him up on the inside.</p><p> </p><p>Bonhwa looks over the Seonghwa furrowing his brows. Seonghwa shrugs in response as more shouts go on in the backgroaund.</p><p> </p><p>"The King's dead" Yunho says fear pushing out erratic breathes in to his phone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Eight to Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"It has been three months since the attack. The light has issued a statement with the Prime Minister asstating that anyone who protestsagainst their new laws will be shot and killed"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seonghwa feels his eyes widen at the news and rushes over to the tv  and turning on the news.</p><p> </p><p>"An explosion has occured at the Royal Marina. Shown on screen is the mushroom cloud witnessed by the citizens on the streets as it towers over them spewing out debris towards them. Emergancy services are already on scene and it doesn't look pretty" The new anchor says.</p><p>"There has been no sight of the King who attended that National Ball as the monarchy has been doing for many many years and a group has made a statment claiming the terrible attack" The anchor says.</p><p>The picture of a person dressed in all black, the brim of their fedora covering their eyes. A smirk stretched across their lips as Seonghwa's blood turns cold.</p><p> </p><p>"You think the King runs this place?" The person asks almost teasingly.</p><p>"Not anymore" They laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Yunho" Seonghwa says his throat suddenly becoming dry.</p><p>There was no reply.</p><p>"Yunho get out of there" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"The palace has been raided by a group, the PM wasn't at the Marina" Yunho shouts over the gunfire.</p><p>"I'll send you a place and meet you there" Seonghwa orders.</p><p>"Yes Hyung" Yunho says before the line goes dead.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa's phone rings again.</p><p>"Comander"</p><p>"Captain, you have to guard the Prince. I don't care who tells you what but you follow my order" The commander says.</p><p>"Yes sir" Seonghwa nods stifly.</p><p>"Assume the worst and continue from there" The commander orders.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa stares at the TV for a minuet before running up the stairs despite everyone's question.</p><p>He grabs what he needed and pulls on a jacket. He had to assume the worst and leave for the Prince and his promise.</p><p>"Seonghwa what's going on?" His Eomma asks at the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>"I need to go. If anyone comes for me send them to this place they'll handle it" Seonghwa says handing his brother a slip of paper.</p><p>"Seonghwa what's going on? Where are you going?" Bonhwa asks.</p><p>"I'm going to do my job" Seonghwa says packing up his car.</p><p>"But you're on holiday" Bonhwa says.</p><p>"Well that group doesn't care about that" Seonghwa says looking at his brother as if he had three heads.</p><p> </p><p>"Seonghwa, they just claimed that the Prince is a wanted man so where are you going?" His father asks.</p><p>Seonghwa looks to the screen and sees Hongjoong's face plastered on the screen. Seonghwa pulls out his sim card and drops it onto the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyone harbouring the Prince will be killed" The anchor says as her expression fills with fear.</p><p> </p><p>"My job is to follow orders you don't have clearance to know" Seonghwa says pulling the plates off his car and finding the fake ones.</p><p>"Seonghwa you will not-" His father begins walking towards him.</p><p>"Bonhwa you said you owe me right?" Seonghwa asks looking over to his brother.</p><p>Bonhwa nods looking to Seonghwa with wide eyes.</p><p>"Then make sure that everyone is safe and no one follows me. That's how you can pay your debt" Seonghwa says getting into his car.</p><p> </p><p>Bonhwa stares at Seonghwa who stares back.</p><p>But Bonhwa couldn't recognise his brother, in front of him was Captain Park Seonghwa of the Royal Gurad.</p><p>Bonhwa nods and blocks the door way.</p><p>"Seonghwa- Please!" His mother beggs as she struggles against Bonhwa.</p><p>Seonghwa wastes no time in leaving the place.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa reaches the meet up places. He steps out his care and spots the one of the Prince's car.</p><p>Seonghwa checks to make sure there aren't any cameras before walking over and knocking on the window.</p><p> </p><p>The door opens and Wooyoung steps out. Blood and dirt all over his face and he looks Seonghwa up and down. Seonghwa wordlessdly pats his back and peers into the car seeing Yeosang in the front passenger seat. Looking the same as Wooyoung as glassy eyes stare back at Seonghwa. Mingi and Jongho look rigid breathe calculated and careful as their eyes dart about.</p><p>"I know a place to go" Seonghwa says passing his phone to Wooyoung with the location on it.</p><p>"Mingi, Jongho change the plates" Seonghwa orders gently.</p><p>The two nod simultaneously and set out the car without say a word.</p><p>"We'll leave in a few just let me check on the others" Seonghwa intructs petting Yeosang's hair in a comforting manner allowing for the younger to relax into his touch.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa walks over to the other car and sees Yunho step out holding the door for support. Yunho looks to Seonghwa with wide unfocused eyes.</p><p>"T-the others they didn't make it" Yunho whispers.</p><p>Seonghwa nods calmly grasping Yunho's hand as a way to slowly ground the younger.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa looks into the car and sees San who was focused on his surroundings but looked lost.</p><p>"San" Seonghwa calls out softly.</p><p>San whips around to see Seonghwa.</p><p>"Heam" San breathes a stuttered breathe that he had been holding in for too long.</p><p>"It's okay, I'm here" Seonghwa assures patting San's thigh.</p><p>San slowly nods before Seonghwa shifts his attention to the Prince. Hongjoong sat in the back with his knees pulled up to his chest, his eyes focused on the centre console and tears roll down his cheeks. A gash on his forehead had stopped bleeding but would need to be looked at when they got to a safe place.</p><p>"Your High-Majesty, we are going to a safe place" Seonghwa says.</p><p>Hongjoong nods as more tears roll down his cheeks but he made no sound.</p><p>"This is the location" Seonghwa says showing Yunho his phone.</p><p>Yunho swallows thickly and nods.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa walks round the cars and make sure there aren't any trackers on them before going over the formation with Yunho and Wooyoung.</p><p>Seonghwa leads at the front with Yunho following behind him and Wooyoung at the back.</p><p>Migni had joined Seonghwa in his car but said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa leads them down to the parking area and walks over to Yunho handing him a cap and jacket to pass to Hongjoong. Everyone had their faces covered in one way or another.</p><p>Seonghwa pushes the door open and allows for everyone to walk inside.</p><p>"What is this place?" Yunho asks.</p><p>"A place" Seonghwa answers pulling the curtains shut and checking to make sure everything was alright.</p><p>"Go get cleaned up. use the bathroom in the master bedroom too" Seonghwa commands as he steps over a few bags.</p><p>Seonghwa pulls out a first aid kit and sets some of the supplies out before pulling his jacket off. He puts the kettle on and pulls out all of his mugs and digs out a few snacks just incase if the team needed it. But he already knew that they wouldn't be eating anything for a while.</p><p>The Prince walks out in Seonghwa's oversized jumper and sweats from wooyoung clutching onto his clothes.</p><p>Seonghwa walks over and guides him to the couch sitting him down.</p><p>"Your Majesty, I'm going to patch your wounds up" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"Please don't call me that, I'm not him" Hongjoong says in a quiet voice.</p><p>Seonghwa nods and gets to work on his wound.</p><p> </p><p>The others slowly file in and Seonghwa hands them cups of tea. Seonghwa puts the blanket over Hongjoong who sits in the armchair staring off in space.</p><p>"Ah-ah" Mingi winces as Seonghwa dabs the area.</p><p>"I'm sorry" Seonghwa says.</p><p> </p><p>Soon everyone is on the sofa with cups in their hands and blankets over their bodies. Seonghwa plies the uniforms into the washing machine and cleans up around them. Everyone was quiet and Hongjoogn sets his cup down.</p><p>"Would you like to sleep?" Seonghwa asks emptying the dustpan in the bin.</p><p>Hongjoong nods gripping the blanket.</p><p>"Alright" Seonghwa nods softly walking Hongjoong to his room. He lets the Prince crawl into his bed and pull his covers over himself.</p><p>Seonghwa closes the door behind him and walks back into the living room.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a blow up matress is you guys want to sleep on that" Seonghwa says pointing to the spare room.</p><p>Wooyoung stands up and pulls Mingi with him.</p><p>"Night" Wooyoung mumbles as he passes Seonghwa.</p><p>"Night" Seonghwa says.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang falls asleep with a pair of earphone in (where he found them, Seonghwa had no clue) and music blasting out them.</p><p>Yunho curled up next to San and fell asleep as San watches the city below. Jongho sits in the corner and stares off.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa didn't rush them. He knew what they had saw, he saw it only months prior. They had finally saw death up close and that would take a toll on them. Something that would never dissapear no matter how much time would pass. It would come back no matter where you are triggered by anything.</p><p>Seonghwa looks around and grabs a jacket and cap.</p><p>"San, jongho. I'm going to go get a few things from the store" Seonghwa says.</p><p>The two nods before Jongho gets up and grabs his jacket and a mask before passing one to Seonghwa.</p><p>"I'll come with" Jongho says.</p><p>Seonghwa nods before placing a burner phone on the coffee table.</p><p>"Use this if anything happens" Seonghwa says to San who looks over and nods before looking back outside.</p><p> </p><p>Jongho and Seonghwa walk into the 24 hour store. Seonghwa pushes the cart down the ilses placing in different things that everyone would need from clothes to food and anything in between.</p><p>Seonghwa pays in cash and walks out and the two quietly pack everything into his car before going back to the apartment.</p><p>"How do you know that no one will come here" Jongho asks.</p><p>"I don't" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"How will they not find us?" Jongho asks.</p><p>"Because, it's not my place" Seonghwa says.</p><p>Jongho looks to Seonghwa narrowing his eyes a little.</p><p>"It's Ahn Bonhwa's" Seonghwa adds.</p><p>Jongho catches on and nods.</p><p>"Why do you have it?" Jongho asks.</p><p>"Commander told me to be ready" Seonghwa says.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you" Jongho says rubbing his bandaged wrist.</p><p>"No worries" Seonghwa nods.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa opens the door and walks in with Jongho in tow setting down the bags in the kitchen before walking into the living room. San watches the two for a moment before falling back asleep and Seonghwa pushes Jongho to the couch telling him that he needs to rest.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa sits at the kitchen island out of sight from the others, he cleans everyone's weapons and checks their equipment.</p><p>He look through the news and keeps himself up to date as he looks through different channels and starts building a file on what he knew about the group.</p><p> </p><p>Soon he had a few pages filled with information. The sun had broken through the horizon and Seonghwa decides to get some rest as he leans against his hand.</p><p>Seonghwa wakes up when someone walks into the kitchen. Mingi walks over to the sink and grabs a glass filling it with water and chugging it before setting it down.</p><p>He turns round and sees Seonghwa awake and nods to the older before walking off and back into the spare room. Seonghwa gets up and brushes his teeth splashing his face with water readying hinself.</p><p> </p><p>A week passes and their world had completely changed. Seonghwa would take one of the others and do a shopping trip and return other than that they didn't leave the place. Hongjoong had become a wanted man and the palace had been taken over by The Light. A group who wanted to have control over the country as they believed that the laws weren't correct and wanted change using authoritarian ideoligies as measures to control everyone.</p><p>The country went into shutdown as people were forced to oblige with new rules imposed on them. Riots had broken out in every town and many people wanted the Prince and rightful King to return to the throne. However that was squished when the country was banned from speaking about the King and Prince.</p><p>Seonghwa knew what he had to do but looking at Hongjoong he knew that it was not going to happen.</p><p> </p><p>"Your Highness" Seonghwa says standing in front of the Prince.</p><p>Hongjoong look up to Seonghwa with glassy eyes.</p><p>"We need to talk" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"Your Highness. Many people even political figures want you to return to the throne-"</p><p>"I can't" Hongjoong interupts.</p><p>"Think of what is best for your country" Seonghwa tries.</p><p>"I can't take his place" Hongjoong says.</p><p>Seonghwa nods and shuts his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Weeks pass and everyone had started to get out of bed and get ready for another day of sitting inside and doing nothing. The public had lost hope in the Prince and so did Seonghwa's team.</p><p>Seonghwa laces up his boots and was ready to leave when he spots something out the window.</p><p>"Everyone we got to leave now!" Seonghwa orders grabbing his weapon.</p><p>Seonghwa passes Wooyoung, San and Yeosang the keys.</p><p>"Jongho pick him up and get out of here, San go with him" Seonghwa orders.</p><p>Jongho throws the Prince over his shoulder and heads for the door with a bag or two slung over their backs. Seonghwa grabs two bottles of bleach and pours it all over the place as Yunho does the same.</p><p>"We can't leave anything behind and it will act as a distraction" Seonghwa explains as Yunho looks to him in confusion but continues pouring the bleach everywhere.</p><p>They run out the door and Seonghwa throws his lighter in and follows after everyone.</p><p>Gunshots ring out in the garage and Seonghwa knew that they had to get out fast.</p><p> </p><p>San takes Seonghwa's car with the prince in it and rams it through the people standing in his way.</p><p>Seonghwa fires bullet after bullet at the soldiers of the Light and watches Yeosang take Mingi and Yunho.</p><p>"Go! Go! GO!" Seonghwa shouts once he sees Yeosang waiting for him and Wooyoung.</p><p>Seongwha is tackled to the ground  landing on his back. The air in his lungs is pushed out as the enemy ontop of him goes to strike Seonghwa with his knife. Seonghwa dodges the blow to his eye and get's his cheek cut instead,  Seonghwa shoots the enemy and pushes their body away getting onto his hands and knees only to be pulled into a choke hold.</p><p>Seonghwa lets out a gasp and struggles in their hold as they knee his torso. Seonghwa sees Wooyoung struggling under two soldiers and instantly shoots the two before grabbign the the guy and pulling him over his shoulder pulling the trigger. Seonghwa races over to Wooyoung and grabs him, getting to the car. Seonghwa shoves him into the passenger seat before getting into the drivers seat and following after the others.</p><p>Seonghwa calls the others as Wooyoung couchs and sputters.</p><p> </p><p>"Guy we need to find a new place to re-group" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"The old palace" Hongjoong says.</p><p>"It hasn't been used in years and is nearer the country side" San says.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa remebers the Captain talking about this and  nods.</p><p>"Let's meet up there. Everyone take a different route" Seonghwa advises.</p><p> </p><p>During the drive Wooyoung had collected himself.., physically atleast.</p><p> </p><p>"What do we do now?" Wooyoung asks.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa doesn't answer wanting to see where this will go.</p><p> </p><p>"Do we live our lives in fear and hide? So that means we give up, on everything. Friends, families, dreams, our futures?" Wooyoung asks.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa might've thought that Wooyoung was going insane but he too was thinking about it.</p><p>Did his friends really die for this country that is now under the rule of Authocratice leaders?</p><p>His team didn't look death in the eye and watch it take their friends to hide in the shadows for the rest of their lives.</p><p> </p><p>"This changes now" Seonghwa states looking over to his phone and passing it to Wooyoung.</p><p>"Call Mingi, get him to find out who's left but not to go any further. We won't stand in the shadows" Seonghwa says.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa and Wooyoung were the first ones to reach the old palace. Seonghwa stops at the gate and steps out.</p><p>"Drive in when I open it" Seonghwa says. He jumps up and climbs up before swinging over the top and climbing back down to push it open</p><p>Wooyoung drives in and Seonghwa joins him in the car as they drive down the driveway.</p><p> </p><p>The palace stood tall but looked quiet and eire in the night sky. To Seonghwa's knowledge it has been around seventy years since this palace had become a vaction place instead of the main palace. The main palace is in the capital and witha more modern design the monarchy wanted to show that they would also change with the time.</p><p>Seonghwa understood why they changed but also what purpose this palace was for. On a high hill The palace over looked the city beneath it and would give the group time to get ready for incoming attacks. High ground mean that it would mean that they would have the upper hand.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa was thankful that they still used this place meaning it would have similar security systems but they would have to make a few changes.</p><p> </p><p>After a drive around they end up back at the front of the palace. Yeosang pulls in next and gets out the car tackling Wooyoung into a hug.</p><p>"Fucking asshat" Yeosang murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>"You good?" Seonghwa asks looking Mingi and Yunho over.</p><p>"Yeah" Yunho nods as Mingi looks at the palace.</p><p>"We have to go in there?" Mingi asks.</p><p>"Yeah" Seonghwa confirms.</p><p>"Looks haunted" Mingi shivers.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa looks to Yunho who shrugs.</p><p>"Good thing we aren't ghost busters" Seonghwa comments.</p><p>Mingi pout and looks the palace up and down.</p><p> </p><p>"Split off into twos and search. Make sure this area is secure and find the main breaker box" Seonghwa orders.</p><p>"But the ghosts" Mingi whines.</p><p>"There are no ghosts, Mingi. Just turn on the lights when you find the breaker box" Seonghwa huffs tossing a torch to each of them.</p><p> </p><p>Seomghwa pushes his in ear in and sets the frequency to a secure channel just like the others. Thankfully they had been able to snatch somethings from the palace.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa and Yunno push the massive doors open, Seonghwa's eyes travel round the room and up the stairs</p><p>"Spread out" Seonghwa commands.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa walks up the stairs his eyes already adjusted to the dark. He touches the banister and grimences at the dust before continuing up. A chandelier hangs from the ceiling off the top floor, Seonghwa checks through all of the room as he hears the rumble of his car outside. He walks down and waits for everyone to gather at the main doors. San walks next to Hongjoong as Jongho trails behind.</p><p>Seonghwa checks them over as the lights flicker on.</p><p> </p><p>"Look like we have power" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"Jongho take his Highness to the main room and keep guard" Seonghwa says.</p><p>Jongho nods and lead Hongjoong to the main room down the long hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Mingi and Yeosang start protecting them virtually and as Yunho and San go to close the gate and fix the cameras that had been shut down. Wooyoung and Seonghwa gather all of the things that would be useful to them and start setting them out. Seonghwa finds a map of the layout  and brings that to help him with secuirty.</p><p>The sun breaks through the horizon as Yunho and San walk through shaking from the cold and from being tired. Seonghwa sends them off to bed along woth the others no matter how much they complained.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa sits in one of the rooms stand over a few maps marking things on the map ignoring the pain that pulses on body. Seonghwa could feel the toll on his body as he walks through the palace memorising the layout before moving to one of the rooms.</p><p>Seonghwa drops his bag on the ground and staggers over to the bed. The mirror catching his eye and he finally takes a look at his appearance.</p><p>The cut on Seonghwa's cheek had stopped bleeding, his hair matted after he had been put through the weirdest weeks of his life. He was in need of a hair cut as his sleek undercut had grown out. Seonghwa runs his tongue along his bottom lip huffing.</p><p> </p><p>As much as he wanted to sneak out and get a trim he knew that he would probably tracked down and shot.</p><p>Not what he needed.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa opens the cupboard and hangs up his clothes or whatever he had left of them before falling into bed. His eyes close almost instantly.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa wakes up to the sound of footsteps and get up walking over to the door as it opens.</p><p>"Hyung, I was looking for you" San says.</p><p>"What's wring?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"Just wanted to check up on you" San says.</p><p>"I'm fine. Go put on some clothes. Wake up the others and get them do the same" Seonghwa commands.</p><p>San nods and walks away.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwwa gets dressed into his black shirt and jeans. He pats his wounds and laces up his boot like always and walks out his room. Seonghwa stands in the dining room that he was in not too long ago.</p><p>The members fall in one by one.</p><p>"We have a busy day today" Seonghwa announces rubbing his palms together.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa walks back into the palace and straight to Mingi.</p><p>"How's it going?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"Sensors are set and ready to go" Mingi says.</p><p>Seonghwa nods.</p><p>"Hyung, I found this" Wooyoung says walking in with the flag.</p><p>"Looks like they took ours down and put theirs up" Seonghwa says before scoffing.</p><p>"Until we get set up it would be best to keep theirs up" Seonghwa hums to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Another week passes and everyone was edge. With no plan everyone was lost. Seonghwa never though that he would sit in such a palace but in the circumstances he really didn't want to. Mingi had been able to make contact with a few royal guards who had went into hiding meaning that Seonghwa also had to keep an eye on them too.</p><p>Hongjoong barely left his room and Seonghwa was starting to grow restless with the silence surrounding him.</p><p> </p><p>The burner phone on the table rings and Yunho grabs it with lightning speed.</p><p>"Hello" Yunho says apprehensivley.</p><p>Yunho lets out a breathe of air.</p><p>"It's the leader of squad three, they are in range and hiding" Yunho relays to Seonghwa.</p><p>"Lieutenant Bang, ask if Changbin is okay" Wooyoung asks running over.</p><p>"They all made it out fine" Yunho confirms.</p><p>"Tell them to continue to lay low and to contact us if anything goes south or if they hear any chatter" Seonghwa instructs.</p><p> </p><p>Mingi walks into the room and drops down tipping his head back.</p><p>"What happened?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"They- they murderd a bunch of protesters" Mingi chokes out.</p><p>"What?" San asks walking into the room alert.</p><p>"I was in contact with Squad 6 of the King's guard. They're stuck in the capital and the Light is killing protesters" Mingi says.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa closes his eyes and his ears tune out. He was tired and didn't want to keep fighting anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He just wanted to see his family smile but here he is. Sitting in a palace.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone call down the Prince" Seonghwa orders not opening his eyes.</p><p>"W-why?" Jongho asks.</p><p>"Go call him down" Seonghwa orders as his tone evens out.</p><p> </p><p>"You asked for me" Hongjoong says walking in.</p><p>Seonghwa motions for Hongjoong to sit.</p><p>"I'm done" Seonghwa states.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Quit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"It has been five months. The public have lost hope in the monarchy and the government"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are you talking about?" Hongjoong asks, brows scrunching together.</p><p>"I'm saying I'm done waiting. We need to find what direction we want to go in" Seonghwa explains leaning forwards leaning his elbows against his thighs.</p><p>"So?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>"So I can do my job" Seonghwa explains.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong searches Seonghwa's expression for something, anything. But he couldn't, it was like staring at a wall.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean? You are doing your job" Hongjoong says.</p><p>"No, People are dying out on the streets that I'm supposed to fight for. But guess what?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong doesn't say anything. No one does all of the other member were now standing round.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sitting here. In a palace, hiding. Because you can't get yourself together" Seonghwa says, scarily calm.</p><p>"I can't take his place" Hongjoong refuses.</p><p> </p><p>Anger flashes through Seonghwa's veins.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care" Seonghwa almost growls.</p><p>"I didn't ask to be the heir to the throne!" Hongjoong exclaims.</p><p>"I didn't ask to be the Captain of the Royal Guard! But here I am! I am a soldier before your guard!" Seonghwa shouts sitting up and meeting Hongjoong's fearce gaze.</p><p>Everyone stands stunned as the ever patient Captain had finally lost his temper.</p><p>"People are dying, our country is being ripped to shreds and you can't make an effort the claim your throne!" Seonghwa shouts getting up to his feet.</p><p>"My friends didn't lay their lives on the line for you to be a fucking coward. So I'm done waiting for you to open your eyes!" Seonghwa grunts as Hongjoong watches Seonghwa with wide eyes.</p><p>"Realise that you are the only way this country will be able to come back from this shit" Seonghwa says pointing a finger to Hongjoong.</p><p> </p><p>"Make your desicion by twelve. If you choose not to claim your throne. I will leave" Seonghwa states simply.</p><p>Seonghwa turns to his team.</p><p>"I won't force you to follow me. I'd prefer if you don't, but that is also up to yourselves" Seonghwa says, threading a hand through his hair before glancing back to Hongjoong who was still staring at Seonghwa</p><p>Seonghwa walks out the room.</p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the night tension hung in the air. Seonghwa had packed his bag. He had lost faith in the Prince not matter how much he tried to convince himself that he would come to his senses and claim his role.</p><p>Seonghwa stands at the top floor and hears San and Yunho talking below.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you leaving?" Yunho asks.</p><p>"Hyung had a point. What are we doing here except from being sitting ducks as our families are on the brink of death" San says.</p><p>"But the Prince-"</p><p>"I know, you've know him longer than I have and maybe that's why I'm contemplating on leaving" San hums.</p><p>"If we stay here we die as cowards and make no contribuation to the fight. We leave and we will have a reason to fight for" San says.</p><p>"The Prince will choose the right decision" Yunho says to himself.</p><p>"I hope so" San sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"Seonghwa Hyung was..." Wooyoung trails off.</p><p>"Angry? Frusterated? He had every right to be. I feel so useless sitting here. He was in the forces before I had even stared training maybe that's why he wants to where the action is" Yeosang says quietly.</p><p>"But did he have to be so harsh?" Wooyoung asks.</p><p>"Maybe he has tried to talk to Hongjoong about it. I guess this was the last straw" Yeosang shrugs.</p><p>"I hope he doesn't leave" Wooyoung admits.</p><p>"He's the only thing keeping it together" Yeosang sighs before adding "Even then, how long will he be able to keep all of this up"</p><p> </p><p>"This is so hard" Mingi grunts pushing himself away from the laptop.</p><p>"It's hard choosing" Jongho agrees.</p><p>"This won't end pretty and even if he stays it'll be tense. The Prince might take it to heart after Seonghwa Hyung has spoken his mind for the first time" Mingi groans.</p><p>"Don't blame him, I think the whole country feels the same" Jongho hums.</p><p>Mingi throws his head back with a huff.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa sits in the main room staring off. His eyes felt heavy, Seonghwa would only rests for two hours when he needed it.</p><p>San walks in and sits down next to Seonghwa and Seonghwa snaps out his daze looking around to see that everyone else had also gathered round.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong walks in and stands in front of everyone, taking in a deep breathe.</p><p> </p><p>"I-" Hongjoong hesitates as he looks at everything but Seonghwa.</p><p>"I can't" Hongjoong sighs.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa let's go of the breath he had been holding before standing up.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright. I'll keep to my word" Seonghwa says. He grabs his bag and begins pulling his gloves on.</p><p>"Call this number if you need me. Yunho, you're in charge" Seonghwa says handing Yeosang a piece of paper</p><p>"Hyung, come on this can't be serious" Yunho says stepping forwards.</p><p>"Yunho, there isn't much you have to do here. Keep the perimeter secure and monitor chatter. Everything will be fine. But I have no use being here" Seonghwa explains and he tightens his laces.</p><p>"I've been away before and nothing happened" Seonghwa adds.</p><p>"Hyung, this isn't a trip, you're leaving-"</p><p>"Yunho, I understand how you feel. But you must understand that I have no purpose. If the war is in the streets of the country I protect then that is where I will be. No one can stop me" Seonghwa says.</p><p>Everything goes quiet and Seonghwa looks to the others before putting his helmet on and zipping up his leather jacket.</p><p>"Stay safe" Seonghwa says, glancing at all of them again before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>No one followed the Captain out of the room. All of them to shocked to even shout out another word of protest. Tears trail down Hongjoong's cheeks as they watch Seonghwa get on a motor bike and drive down the driveway and out the gates.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa rides through the quiet streets the usual night life replaced with shops boarded up. No one dared to be outside. Seonghwa keeps and eye out as he makes his way to the place he would be taking cover in. That depended on if they were still alive or not.</p><p>Seonghwa walks into a place, they all had been hearing a lot of chatter from. People who were part of the resistance movement were camping in many different places and Seonghwa knew this had to be one of them. He hides his bike and walks up the old metal stairs of the apartment building.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa knocks on the door and the door opens wide.</p><p>"I can't believe you're alive" Sangyeon says.</p><p>"Better start believing. I need a place to crash and plan" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"Come on in" Sangyeon says.</p><p> </p><p>Sangyeon was a few years older than Seonghwa and had to leave the military after the attack on the base. Seoghwa had seen him before his deployment to the Royal Guard.</p><p>Sangyeon shows Seonghwa through the place and explains the system.</p><p>"We have a few events but with the way the police is acting it wont be easy" Sangyeon says.</p><p>"Then what are we waiting for?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>Sangyeon looks up to Seonghwa and smirks.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa looks over a map picking out different places as Sangyeon calls a few people. Seonghwa  straightens his posture as the room door opens. Sangyeon walks in with two cups. Seonghwa graciously accepts one.</p><p>"Take a break, Mars" Sangyeon comands as Seonghwa goes back analysing the maps.</p><p>Seonghwa nods and sits down.</p><p>"Now I know that you're eager to get done but I need you to take care of yourself" sangyeon says.</p><p>"I will, I will" seonghwa nods.</p><p>"And you need to change your apperance, they will be looking for you with warm brown hair- why is your hair brown?" Sangyeon asks.</p><p>"Needed a little bit of a change" Seonghwa shrugs.</p><p>"And it's so long" Sangyeon continues to grimence.</p><p>"Give me a break" Seonghwa says swatting the older's hands away.</p><p>"I am but you won't do the either" Sangyeon tuts.</p><p>Seonghwa shakes his head and sips on his tea.</p><p> </p><p>Sangyeon pulls Seonghwa out of the flat and into a different flat.</p><p>"Alright Noona this is Mars. Mars this is Kyungmin Noona she will make you into a whole different person" Sangyeon says.</p><p>Seonghwa bows to the woman who waves to him in return.</p><p>"Best stylist until all of this happened" She nods.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa sits down in a chair and Kyungmin gets to work. The person dies his hair and darkens his eyebrows.</p><p>Sangyeon watches the news and Seonghwa watches the older through the mirror. The scar from the attack in the desert had faded  but it served as a grim reminder of that day.</p><p>The day that the Light attacked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Seonghwa had taken a quick nap before his mission. He had tightened his boots and prepared his sniper before walking into the next tent and nodded to Sangyeon who nodded back as he went over something with a Lieutenant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seonghwa looks back to the picture on the table.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A group dressed in all black - not really practical for the desert, Seonghwa scoffs. They all wore black wide brimmed hats. Outfits decorated in silver and gold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It'll be easy. You will be here and they will try to break into the building here. It'll be a quick in and out mission and then you can go back to doing what ever the hell you were doing" Sangyeon says.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seonghwa playfully rolls his eyes and follows a few of the others into their transport.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"So you've known Mars for awhile?" Kyungming asks Sangyeon.</p><p>"Yeah, we were stationed in the same place. Wouldn't be here if he wasn't there" Sangyeon says watching the new.</p><p>"I guess I should be thankful then" Kyungmin says.</p><p>Seonghwa smiles a little but nods.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa stares in the mirror when he sees his sleek black undercut make it's return. His eyebrows now more angular and prominent making him look sharper.</p><p>"Oh wow, Kyungmin you did an amazing job" Sangyeon says.</p><p>Kyungming blushes a little and Seonghwa smiles.</p><p>Seonghwa pulls on a pair of dark blue jeans and tucks his black shirt into it. He puts on a pair of glasses and a long coat. He leaves his hair down covering his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"All set?" Sangyeon asks.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa goes of the little checklist in his head before nodding.</p><p> </p><p>"It'll be quick. In and out before they even notice" Sangyeon says.</p><p>Seonghwa nods.</p><p>"Alright, go . Transport is downstairs waiting" Sangyeon says.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa's first task was a simple retrieval task. This information would help them find out how the Light works and who was with them so they knew what is their next step.</p><p>Seonghwa walks down the metal stairs. it was now the afternoon. There were some people out and about but they looked as if they were zombies.</p><p>After months of living under the Light's authority it was clear the they had become tired and scared.</p><p>It hurt Seonghwa, seeing people like this.</p><p> </p><p>He sees a person near his bike.</p><p>"thanks" Seonghwa nods putting his helmet on.</p><p>He gets on his bike and sets off.</p><p>Sangyeon decided that it would be best if Seonghwa didn't have anyone in his ear because it would be better for two reasons. One so no ones spots it and two because Sangyeon didn't have any spares.</p><p>Seonghwa parks in an alleyway and joins of a groups of pedestrians. He enters the police building and walks behind two officers. they scan their badges and Seonghwa walks in right after them.Seonghwa finds the staff room and finds an open locker. Seonghwa grabs the uniform and changes in the bathrooms. He hides his stuff in the locker and walks back out adjusting his cap. seinghwa puts the gloves on as he makes his way to the next stop.</p><p>He walks down a long corridor before finding the room he was looking for. The Chief's office would give Seonghwa access to everything they need. He knocks on the door but hears nothing so he twists the handles and walks in.</p><p>Seonghwa makes a quick check around the room and heads over to the computer.</p><p>He sticks both USBs into the computer.</p><p>Seonghwa almost laughs when he realises that the Cheif had written his password on a highlighter yellow postit note.</p><p> </p><p>He clicks ont the files that he wanted and the programme does most of the work.</p><p>Seonghwa unplugs the drives and swiftly walks out.</p><p>He returns to the locker room and changes back into civillian clothes whe he hears someone shout.</p><p>"Who the fuck took my uniform!"</p><p>Seonghwa's eyes widen as he hears someone walk into the toilets.</p><p>"Give me my shit back!" The man roars.</p><p>Seonghwa crawls underneath the cell wall and into the next cubicle before ensuring no one is in the next one and crawls into it before getting up on his feet.</p><p>The raging man walks back into the locker room and Seonghwa walks out of the tiolets and past the raging man.</p><p>Seonghwa walks down the emergency exit and and pushes the door open. He reaches the carpark and makes his way back to his bike. He puts his helmet back on and leaves.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa knocks on the door and Sangyeon let's him in.</p><p>"There" Seonghwa says handing Sangyeon the drives.</p><p>"That was quick" Sangyeon comments.</p><p>Seonghwa hums setting the glasses down.</p><p>"Now what?"</p><p>"We take these and see what needs to be done next" Sangyeon says.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa had gotten a hold of emails between the chief, the cities politicians and the light.</p><p> </p><p>"Where did you get these from?" Changmin asks looking Sangyeon.</p><p>"Contacts" Sangyeon answers.</p><p>"Who ever it is, give them a medal. This is what we have been needing" Chagmin says.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin was a lawyer who had quite his job after his Boss had been nribe by the light.</p><p>Seonghwa returns to them with  cups of coffee and a cup of tea for himself.</p><p> </p><p>A week passes by and Seonghwa had been up almost every night at the front of the protests.  Tonight would be the same. Seonghwa walks around the apartment as he get's dressed, only difference was that tonight he needed to put tracers on the police cars.</p><p>Seonghwa makes sure he has everything he needs and puts his helmet on.</p><p>Sangyeon walks down the stairs with Seonghwa and Sangyeon gets into his car as Seonghwa gets on his bike.</p><p>Sangyeon joins the protest near the back as Seonghwa makes his way to the front. Protestors push against the police's riot shields and finally break through. Seonghwa pushes the police officers aside and runs. Seonghwa plants the forst tracer on the first car he sees as protestors continue to chant. Seonghwa continues to plant the tracers when he hears a gun shot followed by screams.</p><p>Seonghwa spins round and sees officers open fire onto protestors.  His instincts react quicker then he could think and he runs tackling an officer and pulling their taser out of their belt.</p><p>Seonghwa tases them in the neck and grabs their gun before taking down another he pulls them down into a choke hold before they pass out. Someone tries to his him on the head and he dodges it swiftly before shooting their knee. They collapse as Seonghwa takes aim at another officer who was taking aim at him. He pulls the trigger but nothing happens.</p><p>Throwing it aside Seonghwa dives out of his view and pulls an officer into him to shield him. he tases the officer and pulls his blade out before heading for the officer who was taking aim at him. Seonghwa avoids the officer's blow and ducks under the butt of their gun he tases the officer in the side and kicks them away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa sees Sangyeon on his bike waving at him. Seonghwa runs to him helping who he could before getting on behind Sangyeon. Seonghwa loops an arm round Sangyeon's torso as he speeds away.</p><p> </p><p>The two return to the apatment exhausted. Seonghwa pulls his helmet off and sets it down on the old wooden coffee table.</p><p>"Why did they fire?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"I have no clue. Did you get the tracers on?" Sangyeon asks.</p><p>"Yeah. I was done when I heard the first shot go off" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"Go get cleaned up. I'll get some people on it" Sangyeon says.</p><p>Seonghwa nods and heads to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa pushes the door open to the dimly light bathroom. He stares at himself in the cracked mirror as adrenaline courses through his veins.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a while since Seonghwa had taken out that many people. Last time he had even fired at an attacker was in the underground parking of the first place they had hidden in.</p><p>Seonghwa runs a hand through his black before getting ready for the shower.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"When you shot that man, what were you thinking?" the Prince asks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It was on insticnt, you or them. I'm here to protect you. I can't second guess my judgement" Seonghwa says.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa sits on his favourite arm chair watching as the skies open up and rain pours down on the streets. Seonghwa turns on the burner phone and check for any message but nothing would be there. He powers it off again and sets it down.</p><p>He worried about his team, he hoped that they were alright. Part of him wants to go back to the palace but the other part of him knew that this is what he was best at and he is actually useful here.</p><p>The King's voice would ring in his head asking him to stick with the Prince and Seonghwa would feel guilty about breaking said promise butthe Prince would be fine. He always would've been even without Seonghwa as Captain, his team were talented, creative and young.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa lays on the couch as Sangyeon explains some chatter he had heard as Seonghwa throws up and catches a ball.</p><p>"Are you even listening?" Sangyeon asks.</p><p>"Of course" Seonghwa nods mindlessly still playing with the ball.</p><p>"Really, you seem to be thinking of something else" Sangyeon assumes.</p><p>"I'm multitasking" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"Right" Sangyeon says rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Night quickly rolls around and Seonghwa stands in Sangyeon's living room, dressed in a grey turtle neck tucked into thick black cargo trousers a thick belt keeping them up and arounds his waist. He had strapped harnesses round his shoulders and another rounds his waist and thighs. He makes sure his boot laces are tightened and tucked in before fixing the baseball cap on his head and a face mask to keep his identity covered. Sangyeon passes Seonghwa an ear piece and Seonghwa puts it in.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll be hearing me in your ear but I'll have someone next to me" Sangyeon says.</p><p>"Who?" Seonghwa asks pulling the leather jacket on.</p><p> </p><p>There was a knock at the door and Seonghwa stills as Sangyeon goes to open it.</p><p> </p><p>"Q" Sangyeon says pointing to the man at his door.</p><p>"Hey Hyung- woah! Who that?" Q asks pointing to Seonghwa.</p><p>"He's Mars" Sangyeon answers pushing the other through the door and</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa nods and picks up his bag.</p><p>"The others will be downstairs, waiting on you" Sangyeon says to Seonghwa who nods and walks out.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa gets into the car and the girl driving nods to him before setting off.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop here" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"But the protest is down there" She says.</p><p>"I know" Seonghwa nods opening the door and jumping out.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright I'm in position" Seonghwa whispers.</p><p>"Good, good. Any minuet now" Sangyeon says.</p><p> </p><p>The sky is pitch black as hundereds if protesters walks through the streets. The protest had been set up at the same time of the Mayor leaving. The Mayor who had called for action against the protestors.</p><p>Seonghwa's job was to take out the Mayor and anyone who would be attacking protestors.</p><p>Seonghwa lays on his stomach on the floor of an abandoned apartment building. The bullet holes in the walls and the stairway showed Seonghwa that something had happened before. He didn't really want to know what.</p><p>Seonghwa watches the crowd pass by through his scope before his attention is dragged away by the council doors opening, mebers of the Light walk out and aim their weapons at the protestors.</p><p>"Move! Or we will shoot!" On of them shouts.</p><p>But the protestors begin chanting. People in riot gear walk towards the protestors and Seonghwa lines his sights up with on of them.</p><p>The pull the trigger and Seonghwa pulls his right after.</p><p> </p><p>It was chaos. People screamed while others continued to chant as the Light take aim and Seonghwa pulls the trigger.</p><p>The Mayor walks out and Seonghwa Lines his scope up.</p><p>"That's not the Mayor" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"What are talking about?" Sangyeon asks.</p><p>"It's not him. Thet've sent out a decoy" Seonghwa says looking out the window.</p><p>"He better start moving, they're looking for him" Q says.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa packs up his stuff and runs out the room and into the hall. His footsteps echoing through the place before Seonghwa makes it out of the building and into a back road.</p><p>He hides when he sees as set of headlights. Seonghwa peaks out from behinds the car he was hiding behind and sees the Mayor.</p><p>"I'll go after him" Seonghwa says quietly.</p><p>"No, Mars. Don't" Sangyeon warns.</p><p>But Seonghwa doesn't listen as he spots a government car.</p><p>Seonghwa creeps closer and opens the car door. He crawls in and pulls the start button off.</p><p> </p><p>"Mars" Sangyeon says again as Seonghwa pulls the wires out. He flips his knife out of it's seath and cuts away at the rubber of the two wires before connecting them.</p><p>The ignition light goes on and Seonghwa smirks in success.</p><p>"Mars, don't make me come and get you now" Sangyeon grunts.</p><p>"I'll be back when I finish the task" Seonghwa says watching the Mayor's car pass by.</p><p>"It's done, Mars-"</p><p>"Security is gonna be frazzled and low in numbers" Seonghwa explains tailing the car.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa parks the car at the back of the Mayor's safe house.</p><p>Seonghwa watches the house through the fence.</p><p> </p><p>"How many men?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"No, Mars. Get back here"</p><p>"Q? How many men?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p> </p><p>Silence follows.</p><p> </p><p>"Q, tell me how many. We need to get him now or I loose the best shot we will ever have at getting this guy" Seonghwa says watches as different lights turn on and off.</p><p>"No, there are too many for you Seonghwa. You will be out numbered. Do you want to dies?" Sangyeon asks.</p><p>"Shut up, Hyung. Q tell me" Seonghwa demands.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Sorry about the slow updates, I've finally had a chance to write this again and I am trying my best to write the best chapter I can! </p><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Trust Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"As you can see there is a man in the protests who is disarming police officers with their own weapons" The anchor says sounding hopeful.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Twelve" Q answers apprehensively.</p><p><br/>"Are they stationed at every window?" Seonghwa asks watching as the Mayor walks into the house.</p><p>"No, there aren't any in the kitchen, the bathrooms and none are outside in the back garden" Q explains.</p><p><br/>"Thanks" Seonghwa says.</p><p><br/> </p><p><br/>Seonghwa scales the fence and walks round the kitchen.</p><p><br/>"All clear" Sangyeon says.</p><p><br/>Seonghwa shatters the windows and jumps in running away to the closest room.</p><p><br/>"Which room?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p><br/>"Up the stairs, first room on the left"  Sangyeon answers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa ducks away into a cupboard and sees another door.</p><p><br/>Bringing out his tourch and turns it on and pushes the door open.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa finds the breaker box and cuts all electrical power.</p><p><br/>"Lights out, generator is running camers" Q says.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa turns his light off and runs to the main hallway. Scattered shouts echo through the house as seonghwa makes his way up the stairs. He pushes his back against the walls when he sees a man at the door of the Mayor's room.</p><p><br/>Seonghwa pokes his head round and sees that there were only a few men and grabs his tourch, putting it up to max. Seonghwa charges at the men, blinding them with the light and quickly kocking one out. He kocks the next ones knees and the last one is down with a blow to his head.</p><p><br/>Seonghwa runs over to the Mayor and tackles him to the ground pushing his phone out of his hand. Seonghwa pulls the Mayor up and presses his handgun against his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Don't struggle" Seonghwa states as he uses a curtain tie back to restrain the Mayor.</p><p><br/>"Look, I'll give you whatever you want-"</p><p><br/>"Shut up" Seonghwa says roughly tightening the restraints around his ankle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wow" Q mutters.</p><p><br/>"We've sent people to your location" Sangyeon says.</p><p><br/>Seonghwa doesnt reply as he sits down in a chair and keeps the gun pressed against the Mayor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The lights come back on as members of the mayor's guard walk back into the room.</p><p><br/>"You pull the trigger and I pull mine" Seonghwa threatens.</p><p><br/>"Put your weapon down" The guard demands.</p><p> </p><p>But Seonghwa could see through their bravado, the sweat trickling down their foreheads, the slight shaking in their hands, twitching everytime Seonghwa moved.</p><p><br/>"I don't think you're in any position to be making demands" Seonghwa says tilting his head to the side cockily.</p><p><br/>"I suggest you follow what I say. Or you won't be alive when the rest get here" Seonghwa says.</p><p><br/>The guards stiffen.</p><p>"You're here alone?" Another asks.</p><p><br/>Seongwha shrugs as the Mayor continues to struggle.</p><p>"I said shut up, didn't I?" Seongwha asks tautingly.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa sees a shadow appear on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought I made it clear" Seonghwa hums, nudging the Mayor.</p><p> </p><p>The person jumps through the window and Seonghwa ducks out of the way, he lines his sights up with the person and pulls the trigger. Seonghwa walks over to the attcker and tilts his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you understand what I mean now?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>The man groans in pain as Seonghwa walks back over to the Mayor.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr Mayor, why don't you tell your personnel to not bother with attacking him" Sangyeon says walking through the door.</p><p>People filter in and restrain the guards.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Now, for no more blood to be spilt let's come to a deal. Shall we?" Sangyeon asks adjusting his mask.</p><p> </p><p>The Mayor didn't refuse and gave them all they needed. But any excuse that the Mayor gave for siding with the light fell of deaf ears.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa stands in the Mayor's meeting room watching as people enter.</p><p> </p><p>"We all here?" Sangyeon asks.</p><p>Seonghwa nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, let's start figuring out our next plan of attack" Sangyeon says.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa sits on the police chief's desk a week later. Looking round at all of the medals, trophies and certificates hung up on the wals Seonghwa sighs.</p><p>"What a waste of paper"</p><p> </p><p>The door opens and The chief walks in and closes the door. He barely notices Seonghwa.</p><p>Seonghwa clears his throat. and the Chief freezes.</p><p>"Take a seat Chief Jang" Seonghwa says motioning to the seats.</p><p> </p><p>"Who the hell do you think you are?" Chief Jang asks.</p><p>"Don't do this the hard way. I don't want to break an old bone of your's" Seonghwa sighs standing up on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa makes quick work of restraining the chief against an arm chair.</p><p>"I'll take it from here"  Changmin says with a few others behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa nods and makes his way to the protest. Shots ring out as Seonghwa sets up in a warehouse.</p><p>He takes out the actively firing officers until his crosshair falls onto a familiar face.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh god" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"Everything alright, Mars?" Q asks.</p><p>"I'm good. Give me a sec" Seonghwa says packing up his stuff and running out the room. He runs into the street an sees who he was looking for. He lunges towards them when he sees an officer take aim and tackles them to the ground be fore firing at them.</p><p>Seonghwa drags the person to safety before looking to them.</p><p> </p><p>"Heam! Thank God you're alive!" San exclaims.</p><p>"San-ah, what the fuck are you doing here?" Seonghwa asks as he peaks out to see that most of the chaos had died down.</p><p>"Return to base" Q says.</p><p>"The same thing you are" San says.</p><p>"Come with me. It's not safe out here" Seonghwa says pulling the younger with him.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa knocks on the door and Q opens up.</p><p>"Hey- who's that?" Q asks.</p><p>"A human" Seonghwa answers.</p><p>"Come on, Mars" Q says following the two as they walk through the place.</p><p>"He's with me. Trust me. Okay?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>Q nods before taking his seat at his seat at his desk.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa pulls San into a room and closes the door behind them.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"I'm fine" San nods.</p><p>"And the others? Where are they?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"Still at the palace" San answers.</p><p>"Why are you here?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"Because you brought me here" San answers.</p><p>Seonghwa raises he eyebrow watchign as San smirks before actually explaining himself.</p><p>"Because after you left, eveyone started questioning everything. Yunho wasn't able to keep the peace between the members and we were fighting everyother day over the most petty things"  San explains sitting down on the bed</p><p> </p><p>San pauses looking out the window to the dark sky turing blue.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After everyone had watched the Captain leave everyone leaves one by one, muttering an excuse about some random task that had to be done.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>San however watched Yunho who was still staring outside. They stand in silence and San knew that Yunho wanted to get into a car and bring their Captain back but Yunho decides to take a deep breath. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>San decides to leave Yunho alone and quietly walks away as if he weren't even there.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The next few days were tense  no one dared to say anything until Mingi had let out a shout and everyone was was running to where he was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingi speechlessly watches the screen showing a masked man fighting the police. Single handedly taking out anyone who came in his path.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Do you think that's-" Wooyoung asks no one in particular.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Has to be" Jongho nods.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yunho watches the TV anxiously clenching his hands as he watches the man fight.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They watch as the man tases an officer before running to a person on a bike and riding away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yunho was the first to leave, not waiting to hear anything.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>San could read everyone like open books, the question had been in the air ever since the group had entered the palace months ago.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>San wakes up to muffled shouting and crawls out of bed. Light and quick on his feet as he walks out of his room and into the hallway listening to the shouts and following them like a beacon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>San stops when he gets close enough to the room.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I was only saying. If Hyung can leave and take out that many officers within a week then we should be out their too. You heard the chatter. The resistance has been doing much more than protests" Wooyoung says.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know but Woo our job is to stay and protect-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Protect him from what. The cold?" Wooyoung bites.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know it seem like we aren't doing much" Mingi sighs tiredly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Seemed as though the two of them had been going at it for a while.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Mingi don't bullshit yourself here. We aren't doing anything" Wooyoung sneers.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>San hides away when he hears footsteps coming their way.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Wooyoung, we follow ordders and our orders are to protect the Prince" Mingi says.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Prince of what, Mingi? The Prince of what?" Wooyoung asks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's enough, guys" Yunho says.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>San caught the way his voice wavered. The tension in the room was thick and the arguing duo quietened.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Go take a break" Yunho says patting Mingi on the back who doesn't stay any longer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Young-ah, I know that this is hard but please keep the fighting to a minimum it'll be much harder if everyone starts hating eachother" Yunho says tiredly before trudging out of the room.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>San had never seen the lieutenant so broken before. San knew that Seonghwa leaving was tough on everyone but hadn't really considered what weight hat been placed on Yunho's shoulders.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>San follows Yunho to his room. Yunho's shoulder's droop like a whilting flower.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yunho" San calls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yunho stops and slowly turns round, straightening his posture.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why don't you go sleep? I'll take over your rotation on watch" San says.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yunho nods as San's eyes search for the usual blinding smile that had now become a rarity in the palace.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The next time Yunho and to get involved in a fight was when Yeosang had said that he was tired. Everything had went down hill from their.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"We're not doing anyhting here! I say we leave" Wooyoung proposes, standing in the middle of the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How can we just leave? He's the Prince" Jongho states with wide eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The Prince of what? Being a coward and doing what he should be?" San asks, sitting on the arm of a couch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Guys-" Yunho tries only to be interupted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's not easy-" Mingi begins.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yet here we are doing what we should but he barely gets out of his room to even eat" Yeosang scoffs leaning against the wall opposite the windows.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Guys please" Yunho pleads.</em>
</p><p><em>"When we came into the forces we had our own reasons, but the top one was that I would be serving my country, I would be protecting the people who I love</em> <em>. I can't even say that anymore because I'm hiding in the most luxurious place I've ever seen" Wooyoung rants.</em></p><p>
  <em>"We are cowards and nothing less! Stupid for listening to the directions of people who are now sitting witht the Light dicussing the next way they will harm our familes and friends. Hyung left because of this and now he's doing what he can to fight back" San sighs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Yunho shouts. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The pain was evident on his face, San knew how torn he was but still walked out of the room and up to his own. He packs a bag and returns to Yunho who who looked as if he would burst out into tears any moment soon after he saw San.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry but I can't stay here like this. Not anymore" San says before hugging Yunho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"San-ah"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll come back, okay. I promise I will" San mumbles into Yunho's shoulder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>San looks to the others who were still to angry to understand eachother but Jongho walks forward.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Go to this place. I've seen it come up in the chatter a few times" Jongho advises quietly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>San nods and ruffles the youngers hair before walking to the door. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He sees Hongjoong standing in the stairs but San doesn't smile. Part of him started to hate the Prince and blamed his Captains departure on him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Guilt eats at Seonghwa who was still processing what San had told him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yunho did what he could but I decided to leave. I'm more useful out here" San says.</p><p>"Where have you been staying?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"Abandoned apartments and stuff" San shrugs.</p><p>"How long have you been doing this for?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"A few days" San says.</p><p>"Have you had food?" Soenghwa asks.</p><p> </p><p>San nods.</p><p> </p><p>"A shower?"</p><p> </p><p>San shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Weapons?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"A few daggers" San answers.</p><p>"Go take a shower" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"Alright, Cap" San nods.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa hands the younger some of his clothes and shows him to the run down bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>"Seonghwa, get in here" Sangyeon says jabbign a thumb to the living room.</p><p>Seonghwa nods and walks in closing the door after himself.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck do you think you're doing bringing an unknown in  here?" Sangyeon asks jabbing a finger to Seonghwa's chest instantly igniting the passion Seonghwa has for his team.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa sees Changmin nods along.</p><p> </p><p>"He was part of my team before I left. He is trust worthy" Seonghwa assures.</p><p>"Seonghwa, it's been weeks since you've seen the guy. How the hell do you know he is trustworthy?" Sangyeon asks.</p><p>"The same way I trust your word when you bring people in here" Seonghwa answers.</p><p>"Seonghwa we've been gathering for months-"</p><p>"I know but with one more who can excecute tasks like I can the rate of success will be higher. Sangyeon, remember where I was before coming here and how I know him. I've seen him in action" Seonghwa insitsts.</p><p> </p><p>Sangyeon sighs before nodding.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, sorry- I just don't want people getting hurt because we trusted someone we shouldn't have"</p><p>"Trust me on this. He will only help us succeed" Seonghwa assures.</p><p>"this should've been brought to everyone's attention before he came along" Changmin says.</p><p>"Was my arrival brought and dicussed" Seonghwa asks narrowing his eyes at him.</p><p>"No-"</p><p>"So what's the dicussion about?" Seonghwa asks crossing his arms a</p><p>"I'm just saying you should tell us if this happens" Changmin says.</p><p>"You don't trust me?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"No- I was just saying-"</p><p>"You dont have to repeat yourself, I heard your reasoning the first time" Seonghwa sighs, shutting Changmin up.</p><p>"Alright, alright. That's enough" Sangyeon says.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa nods and walks back to see San walk through.</p><p>"This is San" Seonghwa says as San bow polietly.</p><p>"I'm Sangyeon" Sangyeon says.</p><p>"I'm Q" Q says.</p><p>Seonghwa looks to Changmin who does speak.</p><p>"That's Changmin" Seonghwa says rolling his eyes as San nods.</p><p> </p><p>San and Seonghwa go over the next mission and Sangyeon goes to check on Kyungmin.</p><p>"I need to tell you something" San says.</p><p>Seonghwa nods.</p><p>"Is anyone going to be able to hear us?" San asks cautiously.</p><p>Seonghwa shakes his head "the place is empty".</p><p>"That Changmin guy. He's part of the light" San says.</p><p>"San-"</p><p>"I swear, there was chatter about him from squad three. They sent us a picture and said to keep clear after they saw him with members of the light" San says.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck I should've known" Seonghwa grunts to himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Seonghwa had made it to a major politician's apartment to get some information that could put them ahead of the game. HE walks up the stairs and places the electronic lock picker on the lock. It beeps twice and Seonghwa walks in. Seonghwa walks through the apartment and logs into the computer like Q had told him. he puts the USB in and Q does what he does best.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A timer appears on screen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Q, what is that?" Seonghwa asks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not really sure" Q says.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seonghwa looks around looking for anything odd.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mars, that's a bomb!" Q shouts.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>9 seconds.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, shit" Seonghwa mumbles as he pulls the USB out and runs.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He makes it out and sees that members of the light had been waiting for him. The dagger pierces his arm and the his hip. Seonghwa kocks it out of their hand and tases them and tackling the other tbrings their fists down on his back. Seonghwa tases their knee and knocks them out. Someone bodyslams him into the wall and knocks the air out of his lungs knocking the taser out of his hands and stabbing his thigh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seonghwa lets out a grunt and pulls them down in a judo hold and knocks them out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He crawls out of their hold and stumbles over to his bike.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"We must have left a pattern" Sangyeon assumes as he cleans Seonghwa's wounds.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Or a leak" Seonghwa says.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But who could leak it out. We know no one part of the light" Sangyeon says.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I agree, we must''ve left a pattern" Changmin says.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Seonghwa shakes his head deciding to trust Sangyeon on this. Too tired to argue about it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Changmin would often support Sangyeon and Seonghwa would often let it go as the two were older than him.</p><p> </p><p>"Has he seen you before?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>San shakes his head.</p><p>"He was saying you weren't trust worthy" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"He was casting doubt on your decision?" San asks.</p><p>Seonghwa nods.</p><p>"There must be a storm coming, so he could be looking for cover" San hums.</p><p>Seonghwa nods and closes his eyes.</p><p>"We need to find evidence" Seonghwa mumbles to himself as he thinks of different things to show sanyeon that Changmin was not the person to trust.</p><p>"What about the next mission" San asks.</p><p>Seonghwa looks to San and runs through the pros and cons.</p><p> </p><p>Do it now and they eliminate a leak, however that could compromise the resistance.</p><p>Do it later and their chances if success in each mission is cut.</p><p> </p><p>San watches as the older stares at the maps infront of them. His bangs cover his eyes a little as the narrow before he sits up and nods as if he was having a debate.</p><p> </p><p>"I know what we have to do" Seonghwa states.</p><p>The Captain looks to San with a fire burning in his eyes that San had never seen, before smirking in response.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>I didn't have a great day but hopefully this helps someone else have a better one.<br/>As always kudos and comments are appreciated &lt;3</p><p>stay safe ~ L.W</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>Say Hi to me over on instagram @ lone._writer._ and on twitter @</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>